


Heiße Schokolade

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: Trekzember 2018 [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Will und Deanna verbringen die Weihnachtstage zum ersten Mal in Rikers Heimatstaat Alaska.





	Heiße Schokolade

**Author's Note:**

> Trekzember – Prompt 13 "Ich liebe heiße Schokolade."
> 
> Vielen Dank an meinen Beta-Engel, Amber! *mwah*

Dass Liebe durch den Magen geht, wusste William Riker schon lange. Allerdings war die Vorliebe seiner Frau für jede Art von Schokolade nahezu legendär. Und das war schon immer so gewesen. Während manche Männer ihren Frauen gelegentlich Blumen, Süßigkeiten oder Schmuck schenkten, kredenzte er seiner Liebsten schlichtweg irgendeine Leckerei, die hauptsächlich aus Schokolade bestand und sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Ihre Vorliebe für Schokolade hatte sich sogar noch verstärkt, seit sie im zweiten Trimester schwanger war und ihr Bauch eine entsprechende Wölbung angenommen hatte. Sie behauptete gerne, dass sie ja jetzt für zwei Schokolade konsumieren müsse. Insgeheim hoffte Will allerdings, dass sich all die Kalorien nicht auf Deannas Hüfte absetzen würden.

Trotz des Risikos, dass sie unnötige Pfunde zunehmen würde, konnte Will nicht widerstehen, sie hin und wieder mit einem Schokoladen-Dessert zu verwöhnen. An diesem speziellen Tag allerdings hatte er sich vorgenommen, ihr eine wärmende heiße Schokolade zu servieren.

Deanna saß, die Beine angewinkelt, unter einer Decke auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und streichelte ihren Babybauch. Sie war fest überzeugt, dass sie eine Tochter zur Welt bringen würde. Will glaubte ihr selbstverständlich. Denn auch wenn sie nur zur Hälfte Betazoidin war, so hatte sie ganz bestimmt schon jetzt eine ganz besondere Verbindung zu ihrem ungeborenen Kind.

Will sah von der Küchenzeile zu ihr hinüber, während er die Zutaten für die heiße Schokolade vorbereitete. Sie hatten sich, nachdem sie die _Enterprise_ verlassen hatten, um gemeinsam auf der _Titan_ zu dienen, eine Ferienhütte in Alaska gekauft. Will hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, ebenso ein Ferienhaus auf Betazed zu haben, doch Deanna war entschieden dagegen gewesen. Sie fürchtete, dass ihre Mutter dann viel zu oft ungebeten auftauchen und ihnen regelmäßig den Urlaub verderben würde. Auf der Erde, davon war sie überzeugt, waren sie sehr viel sicherer. Selbst wenn es in der Abgeschiedenheit der Wildnis Alaskas war.

Sie Sonne war bereits untergegangen, eisiger Nordwind fegte um die Hütte. Sie hatten beschlossen, dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten in trauter Zweisamkeit zu verbringen, frei von jeglichem Trubel; die kleine Hütte hatten sie entsprechend geschmückt. Das Knistern des Kaminfeuers sorgte für ein anheimelndes Gefühl im Wohnraum.

„Du hättest auch einfach etwas replizieren können, Will. Warum machst du dir diese Umstände?“, fragte Deanna vom Sofa aus, als sie allmählich ungeduldig wurde.

Will schmunzelte amüsiert. „Es schmeckt besser, wenn frische Zutaten verwendet werden. Du wirst schon sehen, dass sich das Warten lohnt.“

Sie spürte die tiefe Zuneigung, die er für sie empfand, sehr deutlich. Aber selbst, wenn sie keine empathischen Fähigkeiten gehabt hätte, war sie sich seiner Liebe inzwischen sehr sicher. Sie hatten es in der Vergangenheit nicht immer leicht miteinander gehabt und es hatte viele Jahre gedauert, bis er bereit gewesen war, sie über die Karriere zu stellen. Inzwischen hatte sie jedoch keinerlei Bedenken mehr, dennoch schienen all die kleinen Gesten der Fürsorge und Hingabe seinerseits wie eine stille Wiedergutmachung zu sein für die Jahre, in denen er noch nicht bereit für all dies hier gewesen war.

„Was genau machst du eigentlich? Wir haben doch schon zu Abend gegessen …“ Sie reckte ein wenig den Hals, um einen Blick auf die Küchentheke werfen zu können.

Will stellte sich jedoch absichtlich so hin, dass er mit seinem breiten Rücken alles verdeckte, das Deanna einen Anhaltspunkt geben könnte. Über seine Schulter sagte er nur: „Sei nicht immer so ungeduldig, Imzadi. In ein paar Minuten weißt du es.“ Sie seufzte hörbar in seinem Rücken und er konnte sich ihren bezaubernden Schmollmund nur allzu gut vorstellen. Ein erneutes Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinem bärtigen Gesicht aus.

Gerade, als Deannas mühsam zusammengehaltener Geduldsfaden riss, drehte William sich mit zwei großen Tassen zu ihr herum. Sie waren knallrot, mit goldenen Sternen und wirkten genauso weihnachtlich, wie der Rest der Hütte. Eine dicke, weiße Sahnehaube verdeckte, was sich darunter verbarg. Strohhalme ragten aus beiden Tassen, je ein langstieliger Silberlöffel und noch etwas, das Deanna nicht sofort erkannte. Bei näherer Betrachtung, als Will ihr endlich eine der heißersehnten Tassen überreichte, erkannte sie Weihnachtsmannstiefel, die falsch herum aus der Sahne hervorlugten.

Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Wie niedlich, Will.“ Es sah aus, als wäre ein Mini-Weihnachtsmann in der Sahne versunken. „Das Warten hat sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt“, lobte sie die kleinen kulinarischen Kunstwerke. Dann wollte sie an ihrem Strohhalm nippen, doch Will hielt sie sanft davon ab, indem er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Warte noch, Imzadi. Zieh dich warm an, wir setzen uns raus und genießen ein wenig die Natur.“ Er sagte dies mit einer solchen Wärme und Selbstverständlichkeit, dass sie ihm den Wunsch nicht abschlagen konnte.

Also zog sie ihre gefütterten Stiefel an, die er ihr zuband, weil sie mit dem dicken Bauch kaum noch an die Schnürsenkel herankam. Anschließend half er ihr in den Parka, reichte ihr Mütze, Schal und Handschuhe und zog sich selbst in Windeseile an.

Warm eingepackt, die Tassen in der Hand, traten sie hinaus in die Nacht. Eine kleine Holzbank stand auf der Veranda vor der Hütte, auf der sie dicht aneinander geschmiegt Platz nahmen.

Will atmete tief ein und als er wieder ausatmete, stieß er ein kleines Dunstwölkchen aus. „Sieh dir den Himmel an, Imzadi. Es geht los.“

„Was geht los?“, fragte sie und ließ einmal mehr von der Tasse in ihren Händen ab. Das Wasser lief ihr bereits im Mund zusammen. Eigentlich wollte sie viel lieber das Getränk versuchen, das er heimlich und mit einem gewissen Aufwand für sie zubereitet hatte. Dennoch folgte sie seinem Blick hinauf zum Himmel und erwartete dort eigentlich nur dieselben Sternkonstellationen wie immer zu sehen. Stattdessen durchzogen grüne, violette und blaue Lichtschwaden den ansonsten nächtlichen Himmel. Hier und da funkelten dazwischen die Sterne. „Oh Will, das ist sagenhaft schön“, kam es staunend vor Begeisterung über ihre Lippen.

Er nickte und stieß schließlich mit seiner Tasse gegen ihre. „Aurora Borealis. Ein beeindruckendes Naturschauspiel, das du in dieser Form nirgendwo sonst im Weltall findest. Ich wollte es dir schon lange einmal zeigen.“

Deanna bedachte ihn mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln und nahm endlich einen ersten neugierigen Schluck aus der geheimnisvollen Tasse. Das Lächeln, das eben noch ihrem Mann gegolten hatte, wurde jetzt ganz und gar verzückt, ja fast schon selig. „Ich liebe heiße Schokolade!“

„Ich weiß“, nickte Will lächelnd. „Und sei mal ehrlich, die ist doch besser als jede, die du je aus dem Replikator gezogen hast, oder?“

Sie küsste ihn warm und weich auf den Mund und schmeckte dabei nach Schokolade. „Allerdings. Du weißt einfach, wie du eine Schokoholikerin glücklich machen kannst.“

„Für dich“, sein Blick wanderte von ihren warmen, dunklen Augen zu dem Babybauch hinab, „für euch, ist mir nichts zu aufwändig.“ Er streichelte zuerst Deannas Wange, dann über den runden Bauch und lehnte schließlich seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Wenn es je einen perfekten Moment in meinem Leben gab, den ich hätte einfrieren können, wäre es dieser.“

„Ich liebe dich, Will.“

„Mehr als heiße Schokolade?“, fragte er schmunzelnd.

Sie machte mit der linken behandschuhten Hand eine abwiegelnde Bewegung, aber der Glanz in ihren Augen strafte sie lügen.

Das Warten hatte sich in jeder Hinsicht für Deanna gelohnt …

 

ENDE

PS: Einige wundervolle Rezeptideen für heiße Schokolade findet ihr auf [Lecker.de](https://www.lecker.de/heisse-schokolade-selber-machen-so-gehts-51645.html)


End file.
